


Aspire to Save

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena's introspection on Anthy. A bit of a companion fic to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3257810</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspire to Save

Himemiya? 

 

Himemiya, can you hear me? 

 

I'll save you, I promise! I'll become a prince, and save you from this cage you're trapped in.... please, can you hear me? 

 

No matter what, I'll get you out of here. I won't let people use you and abuse you anymore, for I'll become a heroine of justice.... right? Do you believe me, Himemiya? 

 

Himemiya.... I.... love you. I'll save you, and we'll build a new world together, where you're free from this game.... I'll make sure of that. 

 

I will save you. No matter what. 


End file.
